The Voice That Reawakened
by Divanyala
Summary: Odd comes across a house. He gets the gang to check it out. The next day Ulrich has a test, in which someone or voice helps him with. Ulrich befriends the voice. He finds a laptop. The laptop has a secret. So does the voice.
1. The House

"What is your problem Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Well I was walking through the forest." Odd had started. "There was a house…" Yumi then interrupts. "Odd seeing a house in the forest is not abnormal. So why are you so excited?" " That's the thing!" Odd blurts out. "This house looks like a normal house and might I add the house is really beautiful!" "Now you confused me." Aelita states. "Why would a beautiful house, make you so excited that you want us to look at it?" "If you guys quit interrupting me I will tell you guys!" Odd said impatiently. "All the windows are shattered accept for one and the front door is swung wide open. There was music playing inside the house at the time I was there. Creepy music if you ask me." "So that's why you want us to come with you and check out this house?" Jeremie asks. Odd nods his head urgently. "Look Odd, if anything happened there the police must have checked it out already." "And left the door open? Unlikely. I agree with Odd, this house is weird and it wouldn't hurt to check the house out. Besides, it's Sunday and it's not like we have anything better to do." Ulrich comes to Odd's defense. "Ulrich's right. We have nothing better to do and that house seems to be a lot creepier then my house." Aelita says persuasively. "Alright we can check it out." Jeremie gives in.

The gang reaches the house. Odd wasn't lying when he was saying the house was beautiful. The house was like a large cabin that blended in with the forest. Instead of a wooden fence, there were rose bushes of many colors surrounding the house. There was a pond with a cherry blossom tree looming above it to the left of the front yard. On the right of the front yard was a fountain that had a glass figurine of a young maiden standing holding what seemed of a glass ball. Instead of the hair being glass, the hair was water flowing from a glass band that the maiden was wearing. The water was flowing everywhere, making the maiden seem mythical. The water was flowing down the glass dress making the dress look like it was moving. There was a distant sound of a stream from behind the house. True enough the windows were shattered accept for one. The window in which Odd failed to state was that the window was a stained glass window that had the same image of the maiden on the fountain. No one had to mention that there was a story behind the window and the fountain. The front door was open as Odd had said. Inside was just as beautiful. The gang walked into the house in which they were greeted with the living room. On the wall that did not have any windows held what seemed like a long water fall that ran into the greens below. There was a plasma TV hooked up to the wall that blended with the wall, hardly noticeable. There was a long exotic coffee table in the center of the room with two brown, cushioned, weaved arm chairs and a brown, cushioned, weaved couch. Along the right wall there was a dark wooden curio cabinet that took up the whole wall, the cabinet had a few glass doors in which the center door was stained glass with the exact image of the maiden on the unshattered window. The gang then decided to go to the next room. This room seemed less exotic. The floor was dark wood. The walls were beige/cream. Where there used to be a large window that pretty much took up the wall was huge gap from the shattered glass. There were a few small glass tables that had light flowers on them. Other than that the room only held a large glass grand piano. There was a piano book sitting on the piano. The gang then heard the music that Odd was talking about. The music was _The Prestige_. They heard a noise behind them and turned around. There was a large white wolf in front of them.

It took a lot of effort for Yumi not to scream. That's when Ulrich noticed the wolf barely paid any attention to them and looked kind of sad. Ulrich then broke the silence "We should get going" "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jeremie whispered harshly. "I think you failed to realize that there is large wolf in front of us!" Ulrich responds calmly. "And I think you failed to realize that the wolf wants nothing to deal with us. Look." Sure enough the wolf walks over to the grand piano, ignoring the group, and hops onto the piano bench and stares out through the gap. "Let's get out of here." Aelita commands. "This place gives me the creeps, not to mention the wolf."

The gang heads back to the academy, each of them refusing to speak a word on what they found out at the house.

Reviews Please!


	2. Hearing the Voice

"Alright everyone! Settle down, now." Miss. Hertz yelled out, trying to get the students to behave. "You all still have a test to take, so I hope you all studied." "Ugg. I was barely able to study last night." Ulrich muttered to Odd. "Why?" Odd looked like Ulrich was out of his mind. "You were studying for about two hours last night." "I couldn't concentrate." Ulrich quickly replied as Miss. Hertz went by passing out the tests. "That house is just…" "Strange? Creepy? Weird? Odd? Out of place?" Odd whispered attempting to finish Ulrich's sentence. "Mysterious." Ulrich corrected. "All right everyone! Be quiet and take your test!" Miss. Hertz blurted out. With that everyone became quiet started their tests. About fifteen minutes into the test. "Do you need help with your test?" A voice asked. "Don't look around otherwise your teacher will think you are cheating. Only you can hear me speaking. Oh and you don't have to speak out loud. I can hear your thoughts. So, do you need help?" Ulrich was confused but he responded in his mind. "I suppose so." "Alright. I will help you, but I won't give you all the answers, otherwise your teacher will think you are cheating. Other than A's what grade would you want to get on this test?" The voice replied. "Would a B- be alright?" Ulrich asked. "Of course that would be alright." The voice answered. With that the voice helped Ulrich on the test. The rest of the day went surprisingly well. After supper Ulrich went to his dorm to work on his home work. "So how was your day?" The voice asked all of a sudden. Making Ulrich jump a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." "It's ok." Ulrich responded. "My day was surprisingly well. Probably because you helped me on my test. May I ask you who you are?" "Well that's kind of hard to say. I mean, I have been given a lot of names." The voice responded sadly. "Oh." Ulrich muttered regretting asking that question. "Do not feel bad. Hey do you want me to help you on your homework? I am very good at algebra." The voice changes the subject. "Will you? That would be nice." Ulrich says gratefully. "Oh and I can help you study for your tests, so you won't have to rely on my help and you can have more of the credit." The voice quickly responds. "I'm not very good at studying." Ulrich replies sheepishly. "I figured so. That's why I'm going to help you." The voice explains. The rest of the night the voice helps Ulrich with his homework. "Well I think you should go to bed now, Ulrich." The voice informs Ulrich. "What about you?" Ulrich asks. The voice chuckles "Well I guess I will be going back to my abyss." "Will I see, well more of hear you tomorrow?" Ulrich asks. "Do you want to hear me tomorrow?" The voice replies. "I guess I do." Ulrich realizes started to become attached to this voice. "Well then, you will hear me tomorrow." The voice confirms. "Thanks." Ulrich smiles to himself. At the end of the day he had made a new friend. Somehow he trusts this voice. The voice is no doubt feminine, each word this voice speaks is melodic, and seems to calm him down. Odd still hasn't come back to the dorm room it's almost ten o'clock, but Ulrich is not worried Odd normally stay's out late trying to sweet talk a girl. Ulrich then goes to bed.

Ulrich's dream

The house. The house, it taunts. It screams, it wants to tell a story, but does not know how. The wolf. The white wolf has a story to tell as well.

The dream shifts.

There are men at the house. There's a girl in a red dress that runs into the house. The men began to break the window's there is a crash. The glass wall was shattered. There is a man trying to break the stained, glass, maiden window, but the window refuses to break. The girl in the house is heard, calling out a name, Yala. Out from the forest the white wolf comes running. The air becomes heavy. The men retreated from the arrival of the wolf leaving the front door open. The men are gone. The wolf wonders around and in the house. The girl was nowhere to be found. She was gone. A voice bellows out "You men have placed me into a slumber for now I am a prisoner of my own domain. For the time I stay a prisoner you shall be cursed and who ever steps into my home shall be cursed as well. It starts raining rapidly thunder bellows around and the lighting flashes brightly in the quickly darkened sky.

Ulrich is suddenly woken up by Odd. "What the heck Ulrich!" Odd yells out. "You're the one who wakes me up! Not the other way around! How long were you up?" "I went to bed around ten. What time is it?" Ulrich was annoyed about Odd's rude awakening. "It's about seven thirty." Odd replies. "You should be great full that I woke you up before breakfast!" "Thanks Odd, but I'm not hungry." Ulrich get's out of bed. He wasn't sure why but he had an uneasy feeling that the dream he just had. He had no appetite. "You should eat something Ulrich." Ulrich soon realizes that it was the voice that just spoke. Then somehow Ulrich was now hungry. "Actually, I am hungry." Ulrich corrects himself. "Come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Odd yells in outrage. "I was going to eat your share."

At breakfast

"Ulrich… Ulrich… Earth to Ulrich." Aelita was snapping her fingers in front of Ulrich's face. "Uhh, sorry Aelita. What were you saying?" Ulrich asked sheepishly. "I wasn't saying anything. Jeremy was." Aelita replied. "I was saying that we have less Xana attacks recently." Jeremy said. He was not thrilled that Ulrich zoned out on him. "I'm worried that he's planning something." "Who's Xana?" The voice asked out of nowhere and almost made him jump. Ulrich mentally replied. "Xana is some kind of evil… Oh how should I put this…? Well he lives in this supercomputer Jeremy found." "So is Xana some kind of living virus?" The voice interrupts. "Yeah, that wants to destroy hum…" "Human kind." The voice interrupts yet again. "Sounds normal." "Hey! Ulrich!" Odd was about to smack Ulrich. Ulrich realizes that Sissy had came over like she normally does trying to get him to go out with her. "Hey give her something to think about Ulrich." The voice catches on what Sissy had just asked. "Tell her if she wants you to go out with him she should ask him less or stop asking for that matter." Ulrich does not know how this voice knows that Sissy asks him this a lot, but he lets it go by without asking. He replies. "Sissy. If you really want me to go out with you. You should ask me less or don't ask me for about three months." Sissy looks at Ulrich like she just made her world. "Alright then, I'll ask you again in three months exact." Sissy walks away with a smile on her face. "Are you alright Ulrich?" Odd apparently was choking on some of his food during the whole ordeal. "You just practically said you are going to go out with Sissy in three months!" "I'm fine." Ulrich said calmly. Truth to be told he really did feel fine. He felt amazing. And its thanks go to the voice. After that the whole week went smoothly. No Sissy bothering him. No Xana making problems. The voice had really helped him with his school work. The voice and himself decided that he should work towards B-'s to make sure that the teachers don't think he's cheating. By the end of the week Ulrich was able to study on his own. After the test with Miss. Hertz, the day the voice started talking to him; Ulrich didn't need the voice to help him through the tests or his homework. The voice decided to talk to him in between classes and when Ulrich is not around his friends. Even though Ulrich was having a great week. He still was having the same dream he had on Monday night. The dream had bothered him to the point that on Sunday he decided to check out the house in the forest. Ulrich decided not to tell the others, they were creeped out about the house and with Xana acting like a volcano that is dormant, they could finally relax. He had informed the voice that was going to that house, after that he had not heard from her since.

When Ulrich got to the house he was surprised that instead of the creepy music that was playing before the music was almost hypnotic and sad while also being a bit happy. When he got to front door he found out that the front door was wide open. When they left the house last time they closed the front door before they left. The men retreated from the arrival of the wolf, leaving the front door open. Ulrich was confused, really confused. For the time I stay a prisoner you shall be cursed and who ever steps into my home shall be cursed as well. Ulrich was beginning to wonder if it was good choice to come back. Ulrich decided he was already here, so he should just go in. Instead of going through the front door, Ulrich decided to go through the shattered wall. When he got to the wall, Ulrich was surprised to see that the glass had not fallen inside the house, but outside the house. Ulrich walked through the giant opening. That's when he saw the wolf. The wolf from before was still lying on the bench like it had never moved. The wolf paid no attention to him. Ulrich noticed something shining. He went over to it and realized it was a door knob made out of glass. Who ever lived must have loved glass. He opened the door. The door opened to a large corridor. Ulrich was not surprised that the walls were glass. The ceiling was glass as well but the glass was in light blue and light green colors. There were glass pillars of the same color holding up the glass ceiling. Scratch that this person was obsessed with glass. Over to the left outside was like miniature Japanese garden. Over to the right outside was a view of a water fall. It never occurred to Ulrich, till now, that this house was on a cliff that terraced over a gorge of a river. Ulrich went further down the corridor. To Ulrich's surprise the door wasn't made of glass but literal crystal. Ulrich opened the door to a small set of steps. Ulrich almost wanted to laugh; the hall would have been pitch black if it weren't for medieval torches that were lit. First the house started as a jungle, then modern, then almost castle/mystic like, then now medieval! What next futuristic? Space? This house was not going to bore Ulrich any time soon. Towards the end of the hall Ulrich was met by another small set stairs, like the stairs at the other end. Ulrich was taken by surprise in the other room. The other room was a kitchen that connected with a dining room. The kitchen floor was cream/brown tiles. The tiles soon ended by light brown wood flooring. The kitchen was normal compared to the other rooms. The kitchen was averagely large with light brown cabinets, and white marble counter tops. There was an island that half separated the kitchen and the dining room. In the dining room had a milky marble table white chairs that had brown cushions. There was a gold chandelier hanging above the dining table. There was a patio door that led to the patio deck that terraced near the waterfall, over the river. Outside, Ulrich could feel the mist from the waterfall. Normally Ulrich would get vertigo up in high places like this, but something about this place made him feel at ease. The deck had dark wood flooring. The deck also had a dark brown wood railing. Ulrich went back inside and went to the other end of the kitchen and went into the next room. The next room was a bedroom. The bedroom's theme was aquatic. Half of the room was water. The water was in a circle makeshift pool. There was full half marble wall to keep the water from splashing onto the dark wood flooring. There was a sun roof above the bed. The bed was covered in gold and black blankets. The lighting was soft. (Ulrich came to wonder about the electricity.) The walls painted to like the room was under water, in the ocean. Then Ulrich saw the stained glass window of the maiden that they saw outside, which was overlooking the bed. As Ulrich was walking forward he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up. It was card. Ace of spades.


End file.
